


Llámame Taddy

by FragileObject



Series: Drabble 6: Giro del Destino [13]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Established Relationship, Family, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:41:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2288933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—¿Taddy? —dijo Ianto con incredulidad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Llámame Taddy

**Author's Note:**

> Nota: estas series están compuestas por todos los fragmentos que he escrito pero nunca han formado parte de ninguna historia y también algunos que al final acabaron dando lugar a una historia completa. Los he dividido en ocho etapas, según mi propio “universo”: Principio, Valiant, Entre amos, Dos años perdidos, Recuperación, Giro del destino, Vida en familia y Futuro. No hay orden dentro de cada etapa. Algunos son divertidos, otros son absurdos y otros, entrañables. Algunos son horribles y crueles. Pero creo que Jack y Ianto merecen que todo se publique. Todas mis otras historias también se ajustan a estas etapas. Por el momento. Torchwood no acabará nunca.

—Te las arreglaste para esquivar el escáner durante los dos últimos días. Tenías los riñones destrozados, y el hígado también. Al final sufriste una perforación intestinal y una hemorragia masiva. No quiero pensar cuándo dolor soportaste. Creo que ni siquiera te preguntaré cuándo aparecieron los primeros moratones y cómo conseguiste ocultárnoslos. 

Jack levantó los ojos para mirar a Ianto sin dejar de acunar al bebé. Los grandes ojos de la niña, muy parecidos a los de su padre, permanecían cerrados mientras succionaba su biberón con fuerza.

—Ianto… Creo que eso ya no importa…

—Está bien —respondió Ianto levantando las manos en señal de paz—. He dicho que no voy a preguntártelo. Siempre te saldrás con la tuya… 

—Se ha tomado casi todo el biberón —dijo Jack con una de sus radiantes sonrisas. 

Ianto se colocó tras él y miró a su hija mientras jugaba con el pelo de su Capitán. Era el bebé más precioso del universo. Pequeña, pero perfecta. El joven se inclinó para besar a Jack en lo alto de la frente.

—Te quiero, Jack —dijo, abrazándolo desde atrás.

—Lo sé. Yo también te quiero. ¿Qué vamos a hacer con ella, Ianto? —preguntó Jack con voz llena de emoción.

—Quererla —respondió el joven. 

—Oh, eso puedo hacerlo, es muy fácil. Puedo hacerlo, Gwyneth… ¿Has oído? Papá te quiere. Y Taddy te quiere.

—¿Taddy? —dijo Ianto con incredulidad.

Jack rió y acunó a su Gwyneth, su pequeño milagro. Tenía a su hija y tenía a Ianto. Nunca había sido más feliz.


End file.
